List of references in Pirates of the Caribbean
A list of references to other media in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. ''The Curse of the Black Pearl *The song "(Yo Ho, Yo Ho) A Pirate's Life for Me" by X. Atencio and George Bruns, sung partially three times in the movie (by Elizabeth in the opening scene; by Jack and Elizabeth on the desert island; and by Jack in the final scene) is taken from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *Part of the Caribbean Beach Resort at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, is called "Port Royal". *The shot of Jack Sparrow standing atop the mast of his sinking boat is a reference to Buster Keaton at the end of The Navigator. *Jack's line, "And then they made me their chief…" is taken from the UK sketch show, The Fast Show, of which actor Johnny Depp is a fan. The line as spoken in the show, ends with "Which was nice." In the deleted, extended version of the scene in which Jack invokes parley on Isla de Muerta ends with the line, "I'll get me coat", another catchphrase from the show. *The smoke from the final cannon shot fired by the Black Pearl at Port Royal billows into the iconic shape of Mickey Mouse's head. *The jail scene, including Jack's line, "That dog is never going to move", and his trying to tempt it with a bone later on, is taken from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *Jack Sparrow and Will Turner walking underwater beneath a rowing boat is a reference to The Crimson Pirate. *The "burning town" sequence in Tortuga—and within it, the redheaded prostitute (Scarlett), the man being dunked in a well, a pirate drinking rum atop two wobbling barrels, the "stuffed pirate" drinking the rum spurting out of a barrel and Jack's initial discovery of Gibbs sleeping with the pigs—is taken from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. In a deleted scene, located on the second disc of the platinum collection of Curse of the Black Pearl, a skinny man in shackles can be seen shivering with fear. Another deleted scene (entitled Just the One, showing Captain Jack getting Gibbs his drink) shows a fat woman chasing a skinny pirate. *There are references to cursed treasure in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction: old pirates speak of cursed treasure and how you probably don't believe in it, and the line "Who knows when that evil curse will strike the greedy beholders of this bewitched treasure." *A skeletal Barbossa drinking wine, which trickles through his exposed ribcage, is based on a scene in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *The line "Dead men tell no tales", said by Cotton's Parrot, is repeated throughout the narration of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *A quick shot of a skeleton sprawled on the beach of the Isla de Muerta, with a crab nearby, is taken from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *During the battle scene between the Black Pearl and the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], Hector Barbossa refers to his crew as "bloomin cockroaches"; a line taken from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *In some shots Weatherby Swann's wig has a Mickey shape on his left. ''Dead Man's Chest *Tia Dalma's shack, and the fireflies that surround it, is a recreation of the opening bayou scene in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. *The scene where Davy Jones is playing his organ, and he appears to be in pain and torment as he does so. Is a reference to Disney's version of 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, as Captain Nemo played his organ as he appeared to be in pain and torment as he did so. *Davy Jones' speech while summoning the Kraken ("Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up to the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken!") is a paraphrased version of chapter 3, verses 7 and 8 of the Book of Job ("Lo! that night—let it be gloomy, Let no singing come into it. Let the cursers of day mark it, Who are ready to wake up Leviathan.") ''At World's End *In the film, a ship, from the world of the living, goes down the waterfall and they end up in Davy Jones' Locker. While in the ride, a ship, from present day, goes down the waterfall, and end up in the era of pirates. *Immediately after Barbossa sends the ship down the waterfall, the screen whites out. At this point, some of the most well-known audio from the ride, including the famous line, ''Dead Men Tell No Tales, can be heard. *Barbossa quotes the ride twice: before going down the waterfall with "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you hear" (the latter portion also spoken by Barbossa in the first screenplay draft of Curse of the Black Pearl) and in the Maelstrom battle with "It be too late to alter course now maties!" *The use of the two lockets playing during the scene between Tia Dalma and Davy Jones on the Black Pearl was inspired by Sergio Leone's For a Few Dollars More, in which the villain, El Indio, keeps one of a pair of lockets that is played to pick up the tune of the other locket during the film's climactic fight. *"Parley", the cue played during the parley scene at the sandbar, is based on "Man With the Harmonica" by Ennio Morricone from Once Upon a Time in the West. *"A Pirate's Life For Me" was sung twice, once by Jack Sparrow as he sailed off to find the Fountain of Youth and the other by Will Turner the III as he merrily walked to the cliff to meet his father. ''On Stranger Tides'' * The skeleton in the bed on the Santiago is taken from the POTC ride. * A mermaid saving a human and the two falling in love with each other also happens in Disney's animated film The Little Mermaid. Category:Real-world articles